Crystal oscillators are frequently used to generate reference clock signals for a communications system. A low-power crystal oscillator may be used in certain applications supporting clock signals having low instantaneous frequency accuracy, e.g., during a sleep mode according to wireless communications standards such as CDMA, UMTS, Bluetooth, Wireless LAN, etc. However, a low-power crystal oscillator may still be relatively expensive in terms of cost, and may also be difficult to integrate in an integrated circuit (IC) solution.
It would be desirable to provide low-power techniques for generating an oscillation signal that may be readily integrated on an IC.